


The Life She Chose

by BlancaPowell



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Summary: It wasn't what she wanted.(kinda inspired by the latest chapter... kinda AU)
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Life She Chose

"Anna! Anna, wait!"

Adrian was running fast to catch her but she was faster. At least one good thing about being a vampire. 

"Anna! Let's talk!" he begged and she wanted to laugh. It wasn't the first he offered that even though he knew the answer. And she was angry. She slowed down when she reached her room and turned to him. 

"Talk? We've already talked about it."

"Anna, I'm sorry. I-- I thought..."

"You thought wrong," she crossed her arms together and glared at him. She thought he would get it the first time she told him about it. She thought he understood. She told him clearly she wanted to give her body only to the man she gave her soul as well. Bare body for the man who saw her bare soul. To Adrian. She thought he understood. She thought her being exclusive with him meant something. When he asked her if she wanted to join the "orgy" it was clear it didn't. 

"Anna, I am truly sorry. I just assumed... I was wrong, I'm sorry," he pleaded with her but she didn't even want to look at him. It hurt. His proposition hurt. 

"I need some space," she whispered and started closing the door. 

"Anna..."

"I'll talk to you later... Please."

Adrian nodded as she closed the door on him. She felt sick.

Maybe she was taking it all too seriously. Maybe she was old-fashioned. But the first time he offered her being with both, him and Jax at the same time she explained how she felt about it. How she wanted only him. What being so intimate with one another meant to her. How much it meant to her.

He said he understood.

He said he felt the same. 

He lied. 

She felt her eyes glistening with tears as she thought about what just happened. Seeing Adrian with someone else was one thing. But wouldn't seeing Anna with another person like that mean something for him, too? 

"Maybe this life is not for me."

Adrian always repeated that vampires sometimes follow their animal instincts and it often is hard to control. But she didn't want to live like that. And if Adrian couldn't understand it, she had to move on. 

As if in trance, she wrote a short letter to Adrian and her friends. She loved them all dearly but the longer she was with them, the more she felt out of place. At first, she blamed it on being a mortal but even now, after Turning, she still sometimes felt as if she didn't belong. 

She signed her goodbye letter and left it on her desk before heading out. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go; the only direction she had was "far away."

~~~~

Adrian was devastated, angry and confused. He had been looking for Anna for days, weeks, months but she was nowhere to be found. He blamed himself for losing her. He _knew_ it was his fault. This time it was his own choices that took the woman he loved away from him. And he never even had the chance to tell her these three life-changing words. 

It was already five months since Anna left and he sat in his office after a meeting with yet another detective that couldn't find her. 

And even if they did find her, what he was supposed to tell her? I'm sorry? I'm an idiot? 

She wouldn't care. He brought it on himself. And he couldn't forgive himself for that.

"Adrian, stop it. She made that decision herself. You distanced yourself from Gaius when you felt being with him wasn't for you, she left when she felt this life wasn't for her. We miss her but it was her choice," Kamilah said walking into the office. 

"Are you comparing me to Gaius?"

"No," she chuckled. "I'm just saying that maybe... if you really love her, you should let her go. Let her live the life she wants."

" _But I want to live that life with her,_ " he thought to himself rubbing his temple. _If I only had a chance to talk to her once again. One last time, to get a closure..._

"Guess what!" Lily ran into the room holding a piece of paper with some pictures attached. Both Adrian and Kamilah looked up.

"We found Anna!" she said, excitedly waving the papers as Adrian stood up. "She's hiding in Canadian Prairies. We got the info from one of the men she used to feed on and..." she went on but Adrian didn't listen. He took the papers and the pictures. She was photographed as she was leaving the hut. She changed her hair but it was still Anna. His Anna. 

He smiled to himself, mentally preparing for the trip. That was the chance he wanted. And he didn't want to blow it again.

~~~~

Anna looked at the moon, sitting on the chair that she brought outside. She missed the being in the sunshine but moon would do too. She was sipping tea and mixing the blue colors so it would match the color of the sky. She hadn't painted in years and it was a great opportunity to finally get back to it.

She was absorbed in her work when she heard someone's footsteps behind her. She turned back, expecting to see one of the men she usually fed on but instead she met with someone else. Someone she never expected to see again.

"Adrian?"


End file.
